Digital signal processing is widely used to process data carrying signals to remove, for example, inter-symbol interference (ISI), echoes, cross talk and other impairments, and to provide filtering, correlation and other processing. In structured cabling, crosstalk can refer to electromagnetic interference from one unshielded twisted pair to another twisted pair, normally running in parallel. Far End Crosstalk (FEXT) is interference between two pairs in one cable measured at the other end of the cable as the transmitter.
In communication systems with multilane transmission through copper cables (e.g., twisted pairs) or dielectric medium (e.g., microstrip traces) far end cross-talk (FEXT) can significantly degrade performance of these communication systems.